Wishing for Disappearance
by silent-1-piano
Summary: what do you do when you wake up one day and you find out that your only best friend besides your brother has suddenly fallen off the face of the planet? No one can remember her,but she had to exist,he remembers her...he grips the crumpled picture of her in his shaking hands.


**wishing for disappearance**

chapter one:wish away bad things?

* * *

**disclaimer**: i don't own ohshc.

**summary**:what do you do when you wake up one day and you find out that your only best friend besides your brother has suddenly fallen off the face of the planet? No one can remember her,but she had to exist,he remembers her...he grips the crumpled picture of her in his shaking hands.

_..._

_"what if-"_

he shifted in his sleep,hands reaching out for his twin's body for a source of warmth, unconsciously seeking for solace in his brother's sleeping presence.

_"-someone could tell us apart?"_

_the one on the right looked at his living mirror-image,eyebrows quirked up mildly with interest in his brother's random question._

_"what do you mean by that exactly?"_

hands finds a warm skin and they instinctively rope themselves around the torso of his sleeping twin,they both stir for a moment,ones eyebrows furrowed and the other's relaxed in deep sleep before they both fall back into slumber.

_a look is shared between them so the one on the right decides to answer seriously because he knows that his brother can see right through his act,but is unable to hear the silent wish that runs rampant through the head of the one on the right._

he is sweating and his legs twist up in the covers,arms shaking and eyes tightly closed.

_"then they probably don't exist."_

* * *

"-ru" he is being shaken and his closed eyes twitch,wanting nothing more than to fall right back to welcoming arms of sleep but then the person shaking him caught the small movement he made and is not only shaking him harder but practically dragging him off of bed.

"I'm up,I'm up" waving a hand sleepily in a direction he believes where the person is, he groggily sits up and frowns,blinks a few times before grabbing the clothes being handed to him,pulling on black crisp pants that make his skin itch and a white button up with his usual periwinkle blazer over it,tie being fumbled with by sleep-coordinated hands.

a chuckle is heard before hands identical to his own reach up to adjust the knots his tie has become,golden brown eyes meet,one is sleep filled the other is full of hands manage to fix his wrong and his tie in now actually resembles a tie and not a mess of knots.

"-and that is how you tie a tie my dear brother"

"mmph" he grumbles

...

the hum of the limousine they're in is enough to make him more drowsy then he already is,so he leans against his brother loudly yawning in his ear to prove a point,and the point is understood when his look-alike turns to give him a concerned look,his full attention directed at his half asleep brother.

"hey,did you sleep okay last night-"

"we are here young masters" a gruff tone interrupts his brother and they both stare at each other before one of them shrugs and the other watches with veiled concern as his brother stumbles out into the snow-covered sidewalk, before he does the same and jogs after his brother.

...

"haaa-ru-hiii! good morning!" arms grapple onto her and she pointedly ignores their overenthusiastic greeting and whines when they realize she not paying attention to them,and that _no she doesn't care that they've been separated from her for more than five minutes_, sneezing discreetly before turning her attention back to the fingers that are now poking at her.

"what" her eyes boring into them do some funny things to their heart.

"we said good morning" they chorused to her,she sniffles at them.

she replies back with a simple nod at the both of them and they whine some more before extracting themselves from her and fall into an act of brotherly love,the switching of roles supplying some sorta of entertainment since their toy decided not cooperate this morning.

all eyes are drawn to the twins,faces either painted with awed disgust or whimsical delight at the show of taboo brother love, the hitachiin brother's too lost in their game.

no one caught the quiet coughs that seemed to wrack a brunette student's body,or the way their eyes seemed more dull than usual,and if they had they might have dismissed it for the common cold that comes with winter.

the student leaned against their desk.

...

"kaoru"

first period had ended and they were now side by side to each other,hikaru's hands reaching out to touch his brother's forehead

"you don't have a fever do you?" hikaru asked worriedly

"nah" kaoru's eyes dropped to the ground,an embarrassed expression taking over his face while his twin interrogated him listlessly with questions,not listening to his brother babble off about who knows what.

"-did you kill someone? i can make up an alibi for you,just say the word!" kaoru couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's hikaru-ness

"no i did not kill someone" hikaru looked at him suspiciously "or get abducted by aliens and replaced with a shape-shifting martian that wants to harvest our organs" he watched amusedly as his brother sputtered,cheeks lit with a blush.

"o-of course not!" he huffed and crossed his arms,the tardy bell rung and both stilled before rocketing off to their next class,strings of mumbled curses and annoying twin brothers being the only thing left in their frantic wake.

they failed to notice that their beloved toy was missing.

XXxxXX

* * *

A/N:what is this coming from my hands? Not sure,but if someone's already done something like this,i have no clue. story is maybe half-not even- baked so the plot's not really hit me yet,but i am slowly scraping at it, totally based from a few thoughts swirling around in my head as of late. did i get their personalities right? i know haruhi maybe had a little part but the twins are my main focus for_ now_.On a another note,updates might be few and far since i hadn't really put a lot of thought into the plot but i won't give up on it!


End file.
